Seven Years Later
by TheHallow
Summary: It has been Seven years after the curse broke in Storybrooke. Henry now lives in the Forbidden Forest. Well, he always wanted to live there, he never liked his world, but things change. Henry has been trapped here for three years, and upon finding out that Emma is missing, he decides that now would be the best time to rebel against the Evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_this is just a little idea I got from a Fan fic that I read recently. Please review! :P_

* * *

The Forest shimmered green as the light streamed through the leaves of the forbidden forest.

Brown clad boots swiftly landed from a fallen tree trunk, down to the bank of a river.

The young lad who landed bent down to grab a drink, he wore all high end leather with fox fur around his neck and shoulders to protect him from the cold of dusk. At his hips were two swords for him to duel wield when needed. The young man had a brown mop of hair and brown eyes, with a strong chin and thin lips. But, his face no longer held the high cheek bones of a young child.

From behind him he could hear the neighing of a horse, and he smirked as he heard it clopping on the stone pebbles of the bank.

"How many times do I have to teach you to stay where I leave you?" He laughed, turning to see his white horse, it had brown ears and a brown spot over it's right eye.

It neighed in response and the young man laughed until he heard the sound of a large bell in the distance.

When he turned in the direction of the bell he murmured an, "oops", before hopping on his silly horse and galloping back into the forest, towards the sound of the bell.

"C'mon, Steed! Let's see how fast you can get us home!"

* * *

"Henry!" he galloped through the gates just in time to hear his mother's voice call for him.

He handed his reigns over to a castle guard, who wore a ridiculous black uniform and helmet. It had fringe on the helmet and that was not something Henry found very fitting for a guard.  
He rolled his eyes before his mother, the Queen, called his name a second time.

"Henry," she shouted storming up to him in her favorite black color, her black hair toppled on top of her head in a very 'evil queen' look. He had to admit that it did suit her, but he didn't particularly favor such an evil color on the woman who raised him.

"Yes, your Majesty?" he said with every indication of sarcasm in his voice.

When the Evil Queen finally reached him, Henry found that she could no longer tower over him as she used to back in... StoryBrooke.

The Queen scowled at Henry, "How many times have I told you to be back before sunset?" to prove her point she waved her hand towards the western sun as it set behind the Forbidden Forest.

But before Henry could come up with a sarcastic reply she already had her back turned toward him, "Get ready for dinner Henry, you will be eating with me this time," she ordered as she strode off.

Henry glowered after her, "Hard ass," he whispered beneath his breath, only later in his bed chambers did he realize just where he learned that curse from and began to laugh.

He probably sounded like a maniac to the men guarding his door, but he didn't care. So he kept laughing at his private joke. After he changed into what his 'mother' would deem appropriate for dinner, he left with the company of his two guards, who always followed him wherever he went in the dark castle.

He didn't even know what their names were, not that he cared. They have only been following him around for about three years or so, from the very moment they got to this ridiculous castle.

Henry shouldn't even be here, he belongs with his real mom. Emma. Emma is his real mom, nobody else.

The woman behind the double doors is not his mother. She never will be.

* * *

"You need a hair cut, Henry."

" 'tis fine," Henry mumbled as he pushed the vegetables around his plate.

"Henry, stop with the mumbling," She criticized him first, "and yes, Henry, your hair is far too long, look at it!" she exclaimed, "It's past your shoulders now."

She reached across the table to brush a stand of hair, only to have Henry to shift away from her before she could reach it.

"Henry," the Queen said in the first affectionate voice she has given him all evening, "you really need to stop pushing me away."

Henry knew this act, she used it on him when he was younger and naive. He would not fall for it again, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Henry," she said with the same artificial voice, "I never meant to bring you hear to harm you," she looked at him with her piercing dark eyes, willing him to give in to her antics, "I brought you here to keep you safe, surely you know Henry, I did it because I love you." he glared at her as she finished her speech with a smile. Her dark lips forming the same smile she always gave him.

But Henry didn't reply, he knew better. This world was different from the world he came from. She had more power here than she did back in StoryBrooke, he learned that from experience.

So he continued to eat in silence, letting her find whatever she thought he meant by that.

"Your birthday is coming up," she said as she continued to eat her meal.

"Yes, it is," he replied, "I believe it will be my seventeenth," he responded as he spooned some vegetables in his mouth.

"Well, would you like anything?" she urged him.

"Like what a birthday party?" he snapped back at her. She gave him a hard look, and he snapped his eyes back to his plate.

He couldn't help it, that spit fire tongue of his, and he knew exactly who he got it from. Perhaps it was hereditary.

* * *

Later that night, Henry found himself trapped in his dark bed chambers again. This castle, was a curse for him. Sometimes, he wondered if this was his punishment that the Queen put on him. For bringing Emma to Storybrooke, for helping Emma break the curse.

This was his punishment.

She stole him away from everything he loved dearest. There was a time where he could say that he loved Regina as well, perhaps there was still a small part of that ten year old inside of him that still believed that she could be good.

But, perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

At least she allowed him some privacy in his bed chambers. He draped a curtain over the mirror in his room, and closed the drapery over his balcony. This Castle was cold during the night, and during the winter it was even worse.

Making sure that nobody was watching him, Henry scurried over to his closet. He opened the two doors and making sure that nobody could possibly be watching him, he lifted the bottom board out from under his coats. Henry was allowed to bring certain items with him when he was first brought here. For example his horse was brought here, along with a few items from Storybrooke.

But, there were a few things that Henry did bring. Things that

he never let Regina know about.

One of them was his book, Once Upon a Time. He often referred to it when he was exceptionally lonely, that book was his best friend.

The second item, was a gift. It was from his grandfather. Rumpelstiltskin.

He pulled out the hand held mirror, and whispered, "Show me Emma."

Nothing happened.

Henry grew wide eyed, the mirror was supposed to show him Emma. It was supposed to show him whoever he wanted to see. So why wasn't it showing Emma?

"Show me Emma!" he said again. Nothing. This could not be happening, it wasn't showing him anything.

Frantic, Henry said, "Show me Regina Mills," the mirror glowed a green around the edges and soon the image of the Evil Queen was there.

Only, she wasn't dressed in what she was dressed in during dinner. She was dressed in normal clothes. Clothes from his world. She was walking down a street, a normal street, on a side walk. She was wearing a tan trench coat. Nobody from this world wore tan trench coats.

Now Henry was infuriated. This could only mean one thing, everything Henry thought he knew, was a lie.

And he was going to change that, tonight.

* * *

_Okay, so I was thinking that this was just going to be a One-shot. But I might change that. Please review! Tell me if you want more! I might extend it to a short story instead. _

_I kinda changed my mind while I was writing this, because the deeper I got into it the more I realized that I was making it far too complicated in my head to finish it in one chapter! So I could finish it here, or I could keep going. _

_So yeah, please review, tell me what you think! :P _


	2. Chapter 2

Henry could never thank Rumplestiltskin enough for giving him this mirror. Thanks to it he knew that his 'mother' the queen was not in the castle. Quickly Henry went straight for his normal hunting outfit. He strapped on all of his armor, and the two furs on his shoulders to keep him warm. Looking closely he noticed that they were getting a little old, they were from two summers ago when he first got it, so he would have to set up new fox traps soon. But just as he grabbed his swords, he realized, he didn't have enough to go on, he didn't know when the Queen would be coming back, heck he didn't even know how she left in the first place.

Actually, now would be the perfect time to find out how. If Henry knew one thing about the Queen it was that if you needed to look for something magical that belonged to her, your best bet was to look for it in her chambers.

But, the guards, how was he going to get passed the guards? He knew that they switched shifts in the night, that much was obvious. Either that or the guards outside his door can sleep while standing.  
That's it! Sleep!

Henry opened his rucksack to find his old sleeping powder that he made out of the poppy flower, he learned from Mulan the first time he visited the forbidden forest.

He was hoping to save it for a special occasion, and he knew he had enough to knock out the guards for hours. But, if he was ever to actually escape he knew that he would need most of it.

Thankfully, the Queen's bed chambers where nearby his own, and he knew the quickest way to get there thanks to his 'mother's' urgent callings on him.

So quietly Henry grabbed the pouch of sleeping powder and went over to his bed chambers door. He peered down through the threshold of the doors, like he did when he was a kid, watching to see if his mom was going to see if he was asleep or awake.

He saw the heels of the two knights. One was lightly fidgety while the other was standing straight still. Henry had formed the idea of blowing about ten minutes worth of the spell under the door, but then they could collapse and he may never get out of his bed chambers. Then another idea came to him, he put the powder back into his rucksack strapped on his hip, and he slowly opened the door.

"Hey guys," Henry started, but before he could finish one of his guards already snapped an irritated what at him.

"I was hopping to go out for an early ride tomorrow morning, and I was hopping if it would be alright to make sure that my saddle is all prepared so I can have a quick take-off."

"The stable master can do that for you first thing tomorrow," the same guard snapped back, damn, this was proving to be a difficult lie for Henry.

"Yeah, but I want to do it myself, besides I want to attach my rucksack onto it so I don't forget it." was Henry's reply, his white lie becoming fatter and fatter every second.

After a few minutes of thinking the guards finally agreed and let him out.

As they followed him down the hall, Henry decided it would be fun if he tried to make small talk first, "do you guys think it's cold out here? I think it's definitely cold out here," he exclaimed in an overjoyed fashion.

One of the guards turned back to him, "yeah it is too cold out here," he agreed.

"Yeah I don't know why the castle is so open like this," the second slightly rougher guard replied, "If it was closed in more we would at lease be protected from the cold wind."

"Oh yeah, it would definitely be better, I mean at least I sleep behind a closed door, you guys have to stay up all night in the cold!"

Henry knew exactly what he was doing by getting this idea in their heads, it wasn't part of the plan, but Henry had to admit that it was fun tricking slow minded people.

"Yeah!" agreed the friendlier guard. As the two guards began to realize how cruel the queen was for tormenting them in the cold, Henry used this distraction to take out a baby fist full of the sleeping spell.

And right when the guards where about to turn to him, as compliment for his brains, he blew the sleepy dust right through the little eye slots of their helmets.

The two gullible guards crashed to the ground, Henry stopped still, hoping that nobody heard the crash. After waiting a few minutes, nobody came to find out what the loud clank of someone passing out, so Henry dragged the guards one at a time back to the front doors of his room, and propped them up to look like they were sitting down on the job, or sleeping.

Henry scurried down the hall, making sure his boots were light enough not to make a sound against the cold stone floors. Creeping up the stairs to the Evil Queen's room, before he could be seen, he peeked above the staircase railing to the floor above. He noticed two guards were standing in front of the Queen's open room.

Why the Queen didn't have a door baffled Henry, It must have been awkward when she needed privacy. But Henry didn't stick to the thought for too long, he needed to get into the room, but how?

Henry didn't have a plan exactly, so he might as well wing it.

"Halt!" came on of the guards voices a hand extended out towards Henry.

"Don't worry guys, it's just me." Henry replied casually.

"Where are your guards?" the other guard demanded. These guys enjoyed asking first didn't they? Which was kind of surprising to Henry, he always expected the 'attack first, questions later' tactic with these guys.

"Oh," Henry began, feigning innocence, "They seemed a little tired, so I decided not to bother them," Henry turned down the hall for emphasis as to where they were, then looked back towards the guards, making sure his brown eyes were big enough.

Henry then moved forward as if to go towards his 'mother's' room, but the guards shifted in his way.

"Come on guys," Henry rolled his eyes, "I'm only here to see my mom," he smiled.

After a moment of looking towards each other, the guards nodded and then let Henry passed into the Queen's bed chambers.

Well that was easy.

* * *

**I had this really funny habit where whenever I wrote Henry my brain automatically put in Harry XD **

**I used to be a big fan of HPFF for a while so I'm not too surprised, but it seems that the habit has broken a little :P **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I was thinking that I would just leave the Henry story as is, but I left it at such a cliff hanger I had to continue :P **

**Idk how long this story is gonna be :O But I think it will just be like a short story, maybe I'll make it longer than what, 15 chapters? **

**Don't forget to review! They help out :P **


End file.
